Break free from the Darkness
by AiAsura0099
Summary: One-shot! I'm not good with summaries, all details inside. Please enjoy! DISCLAIMER! I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and Asura Cryin!


Hi there readers, I am going to present to you, Break free from Reverse! Find out more while you read and don't forget to review!

**Aichi: So, what's this all about?**

**Me: You'll see soon.**

**Aichi: Tell me.**

**Me: No.**

**Misaki: What's going on?**

**Me: I'm going to start soon!**

**Misaki/Aichi: Tell me what's going on?!**

**Me: A little love line for you two *smirk***

**Aichi: L-Love line?!**

**Misaki: I never ask for that!**

**Me: Too bad, I told _them _to come with us already.**

**Misaki: Who's _them?_**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough, now let's start!**

**Aichi: *sigh* Author-san does not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Me: *whispers* And Asura Cryin.**

**Misaki: What was that?**

**Me: N-Nothing! Now, let's begin!**

Misaki's POV

I woke up in a capsule and the others were also inside.

" Boss Lady? What's going on?" Naoki ask

" I don't know." I replied

A figure suddenly appeared in front of us.

" I see that all of you are awake, but, you're too late." Takuto said

" Takuto! What do you mean?!" I ask

Another figure appeared...

" Aichi! Huh?" I said but realized something was not right.

" Don't tell me, you Reversed him?!" Kourin shouted

" No. We agreed to something." Takuto said

" What do you mean?!" I ask

" Let him explain." he said and pointed to Aichi, he wasn't Reversed.

" Sorry, everyone. In order to free you, I'm going to become a Burial Doll." Aichi started to say

" Burial Doll?! What do you mean?! What do you plan to do?!" I ask him

Takuto took a trunk and placed it on the floor and a surge of energy was flowing through him.

" Now..." Takuto said to Aichi

Aichi nodded and proceeded to the trunk, the trunk opened up and darkness was flowing out.

" Aichi?! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I saw him walking into the trunk

" Aichi!" Naoki yelled

" Aichi!" Kourin yelled

" Sendou-kun!" Shingo yelled

He just keep on stepping into the trunk and the darkness engulfed him and he disappeared.

" Takuto! What did you do?!" I yelled

" Aichi Sendou." Takuto said

" Yes?" A voice said

Then, a spiritual form of Aichi appeared beside him.

" As we promised, let them go." Aichi said to Takuto

" Of course." Takuto said and opened the capsule.

I was still in shock.

" Aichi? Why?" I ask

" I told you, to free all of you, I've become a Burial Doll." he said

" Do you want us to demonstrate his power?" Takuto said

" What did you do, Takuto?!" Kourin yelled

" I'll demonstrate then. Come, Hagane." Takuto said and Aichi disappeared and a machine came from Takuto's shadow

" What is this?!" Naoki exclaimed

" An Asura Machina." A voice said behind us

We turned behind and saw a boy and girl.

" Who are you?" I ask

" Tomoharu Natsume"

" You know that thing?" Naoki ask and pointed at the Asura Machina

" Yeah. An Asura Machina. But, this Asura Machina is special, although it was supposed to be gone already. How did you get it?" Tomoharu explained

" I found it." Takuto said

" Takuto-kun. He has an Asura Machina." Aichi appeared again and said

" Yeah. Come, Kurogane!" Tomoharu said and a machine appeared from his shadow as well

" We're going to free you! Kurogane!" Tomoharu declared

" Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss. The shadow cast by the light of science." The machine chanted and attacks flew out.

" Then we'll do the same. Hagane." Takuto said

" Out of the forge darker than darkness, with the steel forge by the hammer of science." Aichi chanted from that machine

The two machines sent out attacks that are powerful and I couldn't take anymore, I just want him back.

" Aichi! Please, come back to us! You don't have to do this! Because...because... I love you!" I yelled

The machine stopped and Aichi appeared with a shocked face...

" Misaki...san" he said

" Please, Aichi!" I yelled

He was hesitant and the machine eventually stopped.

" What are you doing?! Hurry up and destroy!" Takuto yelled

" You are Aichi, right?" Tomoharu ask

" Yes." Aichi replied

" You heard what she said, is your wish to destroy the world or to help it? What is your decision?" he ask Aichi again

" I... I wanted to destroy myself after this fight but... I... want to be with everyone, cardfight with them, laugh with them." Aichi replied and tears were flowing from his eyes.

" And that's your answer... so... Kurogane! Let's grant him that wish! Extract him from that Asura Machina!" Tomoharu yelled

The black machine ripped a hole in front of the machine Aichi's in and he extracted Aichi and placed him down on the ground.

" Aichi!" I exclaimed and hugged him

" Misaki-san..." He said

" You! Never mind! I'll get people to get Reversed and I will take over Cray!" Takuto declared and disappeared

" Um... We'll just leave you two for some privacy now." Naoki said and he and Shingo left

" I need to go back now. I don't want the others to worry about me." Tomoharu said

" Um... Tomoharu-san?" Aichi said

" Yes?" Tomoharu replied

" Thank you." Aichi said

" You're welcome." And Tomoharu left

We were alone and we chatted a bit before we started to kiss each other and we proceeded back to the shop.

Nowadays, when we are alone, we would hold hands or if anybody is there we would secretly hold hands and we cherished each other and we will get rid of Reverse together.

So how was this one-shot? I don't know whether it is good but don't forget to read and review!

**Aichi: I can't believe you put me through that.**

**Me: But wasn't it fun? Hearing Misaki say she loves you?**

**Aichi/Misaki: *blushes* **

**Me: You two are blushing! I totally saw that! How cute!**

**Misaki: Shut up! *glares***

**Me: Alright. And that's it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
